elis en fnaf
by sr.gerrero
Summary: elis es un tipo normal como cualquiera que quiso tomar un turno como guardia en freddy fazbear pizza hará amigos quizá enemigos quizá no quizá me lo estoy inventando todo o quizá no o si? o no? averígualo tu mismo leyendo la historia
1. Chapter 1

esta es una continuación de mi anterior fanfic: haciendo amigos

nota: el fanfic no sigue el orden en el que salieron las pizzerias

-en el final de haciendo amigos vimos que nuestro loco y bipolar amigo llamaba a un amigo para charlar-

steve: y los muñecos hablaban y entendían todo,era como si fueran personas me fui de ese lugar en cuanto termine el quinto día

yo: wow mira la hora debo irme

steve: es enserio y me hablaban y eran como personas

yo: si,si se movían y todo tienes razón

-me voy-

yo: estará drogado?

-me voy a casa,pasan unos cuantos años y un día leo el periódico cuando encuentro un anuncio de freddy fazbear pizza(la pizzeria del 2do juego)-

yo: bueno steve fue así que podría ir yo también

-tomo el empleo y cuando voy el encargado me muestra todo el lugar y todo lo que había allí-

yo: se supone que me tengo que quedar aquí y ver las cámaras y listo según lo que me dijo steve pero eso es muy aburrido mejor voy por ahí

-caminaba mirando todo el restaurante cuando vi algo pasa por una da las salas de fiesta así que me acerque-

yo: hola?

mangle: hola!

-salí corriendo de ahí hacia el comedor-

yo: que wea kbron se supone que los muñecos no se deberían mover

toy bonnie: eso dicen todos los que vienen

-del susto caí al suelo-

yo: ouch que ostia que me e dado oye wey me asustaste boludo,momento... que wea tu no estabas aqui antes how this is even posible

toy bonnie: por que hablas con distintos idiomas y acentos y frases de paises?

yo: aveces se me escapa,oye tu me entiendes todo lo que digo y reaccionas como una persona normal

toy bonnie: si obvio

yo: entonces steve tenia razon

old foxy: yo conocia a ese tipo yo lo odiaba

toy freddy: quien es steve

yo: están todos aquí?

todos: si

yo: steve es el infierno en persona,esta loco,mata gente,miente casi siempre no se puede saber cuando esta mintiendo y cuando no,roba y hace muchas cosas malas y si se enoja destruye todo y mata gente,a y es mi amigo

toy bonnie: como puedes ser amigo de alguien asi

yo: fuimos amigos desde pequeños,ademas me a acompañado a hacer varios... no importa

toy freddy: varios que

yo: asuntillos,como cuando fui a hacer un trato con unos tipos y acabo en una balacera y me ayudo a salir de allí o cuando nos perseguían la policia o también cuando escapábamos de la armada,pero eso fue hace tiempo

old foxy: alguna ves los arrestaron?

yo: nah

toy chica: y no los persiguen por eso?

yo: no porque... bueno es complicado mejor para otro día -(en mis pensamientos) así me libro yo de las preguntas que no quiero contestar-

puppet: conociste alguna vez a algún vincent que vista todo de morado?

yo: yo no lo conoció steve pero lo mato y tambien a todos sus amigos... y quemo el lugar donde se juntaban todos junto con los cuerpos de sus amigos, incluso le robo al cadáver de ese tal vicennt

puppet: se lo merecía

old foxy: que mas te contó?

yo: que había un zorro que siempre lo quería atacar

old foxy: ese era yo

yo: y también algo sobre una gallina animatronico que... bueno mejor no les digo nada

old chica: que te contó sobre mi?

yo: no mejor no digo nada

old chica: que dijo!

yo: dijo que pensaste que era zoofilico o algo así y dijo que eso lo ofendió,pero sabiendo como es el no se si esta mintiendo o que,como dije antes no se puede saber cuando dice la verdad y cuando no

todos: queee

yo: voy a ver la hora *miro la hora* son las 3:24 am y me voy a las 6

old foxy: y porque nos importa

yo: era un pretexto para que se vayan que quieren que les diga también el futuro? ya largense

-se van todos-

yo: para que les dije que se vallan ahora estoy aburrido

mangle: puedes hablar conmigo si quieres

yo: como se relacionan los animatronicos son todos amigos o son como que uno le agrada y el otro no, a aquel le quiero romper la cara y a aquel lo amo o son todos como solo conocidos no como amigos

mangle: no te entiendo

yo: forman relaciones y amistades como las personas normales o se manejan distinto

mangle: como las personas normales

yo: ok,oye y como te relacionas con los humanos

mangle: bien son muy interesantes

yo: y que piensas de mi?

mangle: bueno en mi parecer eres lindo

yo: bueno yo me voy

mangle: pero si estábamos en una buena conversación

yo: pero voy a hablar con otros también

mangle: bueno te veo luego

-voy con toy freddy-

yo: hola toy freddy

toy freddy: hola

yo: oye,a ti te gusta tu trabajo?

toy freddy: si me gusta mi trabajo porque trabajo con niños y me gustan los niños

yo: eeeeeeeeeeeeeh... -(en mis pensamientos) pedobear-

toy freddy: nononononono,no de esa forma

yo: yo me voy

toy freddy: espera no es lo que piensas!

-me voy a la cocina-

yo: hola

toy chica: hola por que estas tan exaltado?

yo: porque al parecer a toy freddy le gustan los niños

toy chica: que?

yo: eso me dijo el

-toy chica se va a hablar con freddy y yo me voy con toy bonnie-

yo: hola

toy bonnie: hola como estas

yo: bien oye tocas muy bien la guitarra puedo intentar

toy bonnie: si claro,ten

yo: haber que puedo tocar, ya se voy a hacer un cover de the binding of isaac

toy bonnie: que es eso?

yo: es un juego que me gusta

toy bonnie: a ti te gustan los juegos,a mi también que bueno ahora no soy la única de la pizzeria que le gustan los videojuegos

yo: te gustan los videojuegos?

toy bonnie: si claro me encantan

yo: yo tengo un canal de youtube en el que subo mis vídeos jugando juegos y comentando

toy bonnie: que es youtube?

yo: un lugar donde le gente sube vídeos sobre lo que quiera y otra gente comenta sus opiniones y tiene la opción de votar si le gusta o no el videos y también se pueden hacer vídeos en vivo y compartirlo en las redes sociales de Internet

yo: mañana traeré mi notebook y te mostrare todo o almenos lo que pueda

toy bonnie: esta bien

yo: oh mira la hora que es debo irme mi turno termino, adiós los veo mañana!

todos: adios

fin del cap 1


	2. Chapter 2

-llegue a mi casa y paso el día normalmente hasta que llego la hora de ir a trabajar-

yo: hola

toy bonnie: trajiste la notebook

yo: si aquí esta mira

-le muestro todo lo que puede hacer con la notebook y se la doy-

yo: bueno yo me voy cualquier duda preguntame

toy bonnie: ok

-me voy con old foxy-

yo: hola

old foxy: que quieres

yo: solo quería hablar

old foxy: sobre que

yo: sobre lo que hacías cuando estabas fuera de servicio

old foxy: no quiero hablar sobre eso

yo: bueno su no quieres me voy

-me voy con old chica-

yo: hola

old chica: hola

yo: oye por que están todos en este estado

old chica: por el tiempo supongo,después de que la pizzeria cerrara no recordamos nada de lo que paso

yo: bueno yo me voy

toy bonnie: eliiiiiis!

yo: que?

toy bonnie: que es fnaf r34

yo: es algo que no debes buscar haber dame la notebook

toy bonnie: pero que es?

-me siento al lado de ella-

yo: es algo que podría traumatizarte por eso te digo que no lo busques me preocupo por ti

toy bonnie: te preocupas por mi? pero que es fnaf r34

yo: fnaf es una serie de juegos sobre las pizzerias de freddy y aparecen ustedes el juego se trata de sobrevivir las noches porque en ese juego ustedes atacan al guardia de seguridad y el tiene que sobrevivir

toy bonnie: nosotros nunca te ariamos daño,bueno y que es r34

yo: el r34 o regla 34 es una regla de Internet la cual es*susurrando*la regla es que si existe hay porno de ello

toy bonnie: oh *se sonroja*

yo: bueno mejor cambiando de tema,a ti te gusta la música a mi me gusta todo tipo de música menos el reaggeton

toy bonnie: a mi también tenemos tanto en común

yo: si...vamos a jugar a algunos juegos bien

toy bonnie: bien!

-después de un rato jugando-

toy bonnie: estos juegos no son como los que he jugado,son mas geniales

yo: me alegra que te gusten bueno me voy para no molestarte

toy bonnie: no me molestas me gusta cuando estas

yo: enserio

toy bonnie: si,oye ven conmigo

yo: ok

-fuimos a una de las salas de fiesta y toy bonnie toco su guitarra-

toy bonnie: toco bien? es mi nueva canción como estuvo?

yo: estuvo genial

toy bonnie: tu sabes tocar?

yo: no a mi me gusta mas cantar

toy bonnie: haber vamos al escenario y canta algo

yo: ok

-vamos al escenario-

toy bonnie: chicos miren elis va a cantar

todos: vamos canta algo!

elis: *canta:

The End Of Times por: Chaotic Canine Culture*

todos: wow!

elis: la canción estuvo bien?

old freddy: estuvo genial

yo: eh gracias,bueno ya me tengo que ir adios

todos: adios


	3. Chapter 3

-volvía a mi casa y pasado el día volvía a mi trabajo y cuando fui al cuarto de seguridad me encontré con un amigo-

steve: que pasa elis!

yo: que haces aquí

steve: entre aqui cuando nadie veia,quería ver como te iba

yo: pues ahora voy al comedor vienes

steve: claro

-vamos al comedor-

toy freddy: quien es el

steve: yo soy steve

yo: es el tipo del que les hable la primera vez que vine aqui

toy freddy: oh bueno mejor me voy

steve: inteligente opción

-vamos con los viejos animatronicos-

old foxy: que esta haciendo el aquí

steve: que te importa

yo: por lo general este lugar es muy aburrido

steve: hagamos algo para que todo sea mas interesante

todos: esto va a ser malo

-vamos al cuarto de seguridad-

steve: haber que podemos hacer

yo: me voy al comedor tu piensa algo

-un rato después-

steve: mortaaaal! mira lo que encontré! *saca una palanca,una pistola y unos cohetes*

yo: de donde sacaste eso?

steve: que importa! ROMPAMOS TODO!

-empieza a romper todo lo que se encontraba-

toy freddy: le voy a tener que pedir que se calme

steve: pero cállate vo' cállate

toy chica: sal ahora mismo de la cocina!

steve: noooo mira lo que encontré *agarra un encendedor* quememos todo!

yo: carajo! nos va a matar a todos

-steve empieza a quemar cosas y yo agarro un extintor y apago todo lo que quema-

steve: eso estuvo genial!

toy chica: estas loco!

toy freddy: vas a tener que pagar lo que rompiste

steve: si si yo pago todo

toy freddy: alguien pudo lastimarse

steve: pero eso no paso verdad?

toy freddy: no

steve: entonces de que te quejas,eres un aburrido

mangle: tienes que admitir que fue divertido

toy bonnie: si fue muy divertido

yo: bueno ahora hay que limpiar

-en un minuto limpiaron todo y arreglaron todo-

toy freddy: como hicieron eso

steve y yo al mismo tiempo: magia pukimon

toy chica: eso no tiene lógica

steve: sabes que mas no tiene lógica? que una pizzeria llena de animatronicos con sistema de seguridad y reconocimiento facial necesite guardias

mangle: eso es verdad

yo: ya son las 4

steve: faltan 2 horas para irse que hacemos

yo: jugemos juegos de terror en mi notebook

toy freddy: si mejor hagan eso así se calma el ambiente

-un rato después-

steve: esta atras! corre weon!

yo: nos va a alcanzar! mejor me voy por aquí

steve: me cago en su puta madre esta todo cerrado!

toy freddy: callense!

yo: me voy a ocultar aquí

steve: te va a encontrar

yo: mierda ya iba a ganar!

toy freddy: ya cállense

yo: bueno queda una hora

steve: mira freddy esta desactivado vamos a pintarrajarle toda la cara

yo: genial

-un rato depues-

yo: queda media hora

steve: quitale la música a puppet para que se enfade

yo: ok

puppet: que le paso a la música,elis la música paro!

yo: no me importa!

puppet: pon la musica!*viene a buscarme a el cuarto de seguridad*

-yo ya no estaba ahí me había ocultado y mientras no me veía me fui al comedor y aguantamos ahí los 30 minutos-

yo: bueno nos vamos adiós

puppet: elis!

-cada uno fue a su casa-

fin del capitulo


	4. elis x toy bonnie

-volvía a mi casa y a las 3 de la tarde me llaman-

yo: hola quien es?

?: soy yo

yo: quien es?

?: soy el hombre morado

yo: tu no habías muerto?

hombre morado: tu amigo mato a un señuelo,no creías que iba a ser tan fácil verdad?

yo: y que quieres

hombre morado: te tengo una propuesta te pagare bien

yo: cual es tu propuesta?

hombre morado: quiero que mates a steve

yo: no voy a matar a mi amigo

hombre morado: tienes dos opciones o lo matas o mueres tu

yo: espera un momento

hombre morado: como quieras tengo mucho tiempo quiero escuchar tu respuesta

-llamo a mi amigo isaac-

yo: oye isaac necesito que rastrees la llamada que me llego a mi teléfono

isaac: haber anota

-luego de anotar las coordenadas-

yo: que te parece si nos juntamos en la plaza central en 5 semanas y te llevo a steve

hombre morado: perfecto *cuelga*

-llamo a steve-

yo: oye steve me acaba de llamar hombre morado al parecer mataste un señuelo y el hijo de puta quiere que te mate llame a isaac para que me de las coordenadas esta en tucson e 5th st cerca de una tienda de libros vamos mañana prepara armas y un transporte

steve: claro

-pasa el día y yo planificaba la forma perfecta de emboscar al hombre morado y luego de eso fui al trabajo-

puppet: oye por que quitaste la música ayer?

yo: ahora no

puppet: que puede ser tan importante

yo: al parecer steve mato un señuelo tenemos rastreado al hombre morado y mañana lo vamos a emboscar

puppet: genial eso compensa lo de la musica y mas

yo: como sea ya esta todo planeado solo hay que esperar hasta mañana

toy bonnie: vas a estar bien

yo: no se aun no fui a matarlo

toy bonnie: trajiste la notebook

yo: si pero no te la presto

toy bonnie: porque?

yo: porque no se me da la gana ademas quizá sea mi ultimo día jugando videojuegos

toy bonnie: quiero hablar contigo en privado

-nos vamos a una sala de fiesta donde no había nadie-

yo: que querías decirme

toy bonnie: como dijiste que este podía ser tu ultimo día quería decirte esto porque ya no podía ocultártelo mas

yo: porque estas tan nerviosa que pasa puedes contarme todo lo soportare

toy bonnie: n-n-no se como d-decirte esto

yo: con palabras toy bonnie con palabras

toy bonnie: te amo,tenemos mucho en común y ademas me haces reír,me enseñas cosas,te preocupas por mi,eres bueno conmigo y pasas tiempo conmigo y nadie hizo sentirme de esta manera como tu

yo: ...-(pensamientos) y ahora yo que hago,no se si sea bueno quedarme callado,sera verdad esto?-

toy bonnie: jeje estas muy nervioso,ya se quizá esto te quite los nervios*se empieza a acercarse a mi y me iba a besar-

yo: -(pensamientos) no me gusta nada a donde esta yendo esto,sabia que era mala idea quedarme callado-

-me besa y me queda besando un rato-

toy bonnie: te gusto?,porque si quieres podríamos ir aun mas lejos jaja si me entiendes,podríamos hacerlo en el baño

yo: claro tu adelantate yo ya voy

toy bonnie: ok yo te espero ahí

-se va-

yo: que acaba de pasar,que voy a hacer ahora?,bueno solo piensa que es una chica humana y todo estará bien

[dato que se me olvido decir antes,los animatronicos tenían ropa porque el encargado quería que fueran lo mas parecido a las personas y también tenían partes humanas y toy bonnie es mujer]

-voy al baño-

toy bonnie: te estuve esperando

yo: lo siento por eso

toy bonnie: bueno empezamos?

yo de la vida real: que carajos estoy haciendo con mi vida por que puse esto?,bueno los que no quieren salir tramados sáltense esta parte y para los que no vieron esta advertencia pues aquí les pongo la advertencia en grande

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **AQUÍ HAY**

 **LEMON**

listo si no vieron eso ya no es mi culpa no me hago cargo

-toy bonnie empieza a quitarse la ropa y yo también-

toy bonnie: wow la tienes grande

-toy bonnie empieza a chupar mi pene-

yo: joder eres increíble

toy bonnie: y aun no llegamos a la mejor parte

-toy bonnie se pone en poscision y empiezo a penetrarla ella gime un poco pero yo le digo que guarde silencio porque nos podrían escuchar, voy cada vez mas rápido y ella me pide mas ella se corre y después de que se corriera dijo que queria volver a sentir mi pene en su boca y me empieza a chupar el pene de nuevo hasta que me corro en su boca y en su cara-

toy bonnie: bueno hay que limpiar este desastre debo admitir que me guste fuiste genial

yo: a mi también me gusto fue genial

 **advertencia**

 **fin** **del**

 **lemon**

-y luego de limpiar todo me doy cuenta que ya eran las 6:00-

yo: adiós chicos me voy vuelvo mañana,si sobrevivo

fin de capitulo


	5. arreglada

-desperté de repente estaba encima de mi mesa-

yo: fue todo un sueño nada paso en realidad?,que alivio,son las 11 todavía puedo llegar que bueno que puse una alarma porque si no iba a llegar tarde,y mejor aun que lo verdadero del sueño es que si termine de planear todo para mañana genial tengo tiempo para hacer lo que quiera así que voy a jugar en mi genial pc master race

-después de jugar 1 hora juegos que tenia en mi pc master race fui al trabajo-

yo: hola ya estoy aquí

puppet: porque quitaste la música ayer blablablabla

yo: -(en mis pensamientos) todo esto ya paso igual tengo que evitar que termine como antes,mi cabeza me duele con tan solo pensar en lo que paso-

yo: ya lárgate crees que no tengo problemas mayores

puppet: hay y ahora te haces el importante

yo: solo no quiero morir en la emboscada de mañana,bueno no lo entenderías solo apártate

puppet: yo no te entiendo

yo: no espero que lo hagas

toy bonnie: elis te sientes bien?

yo: si estoy bien

toy bonnie: trajiste la notebook

yo: si,si la traje

toy bonnie: entonces si mañana podrías morir,te tengo que decir algo en privado entonces

yo: NO!,eeeeee... perdón quiero decir no puedo

toy bonnie: solo sera un momento no tardare nada

yo: no enserio que no puedo

toy bonnie: esto podría ser lo ultimo que te diga vamos tienes seis horas para no hacer nada

yo: joder...bueno pero que sea rapido

-vamos a la misma sala de fiesta de mis sueños-

toy bonnie: yo quería decirte que... no se como decirlo

yo: perfecto no me lo digas entonces

toy bonnie: no lo entiendes yo te amo!

-todos mirando por la puerta-

yo: te tengo mas de miles de razones por la que no puede ser

toy bonnie: dilas quiero saber por que no podemos estar juntos

yo: tu eres un robot yo soy un humano sin contar que tienes aspecto animal

toy bonnie: y que tiene que ver eso aun podemos estar juntos sin importarnos lo que digan los demas

yo: no siento lo mismo que tu

toy bonnie: yo solo quería ser amada

yo: y yo quería una vida normal

toy bonnie: pero tu no entiendes mi dolor nadie me quiere excepto tu y ahora resulta que no me quieres

yo: te quiero pero no de la forma que tu quieres

toy bonnie: esta bien adiós

-eran las cuatro y yo estaba en el cuarto de seguridad-

mangle: que drama allí en aquella sala

yo: que quieres?

mangle: oye mi amiga se siente muy mal por lo de recién

yo: no puedo hacer nada al respecto,yo no la amaba

mangle: oye que piensas de mi

yo: que alguien debería arreglarte

mangle: no pueden arreglarme porque no tienen mucho dinero

yo: yo podrida arreglarte

-después de un rato ya había arreglado a mangle-

mangle: wow como puedes hacer eso?

yo: magia pukimon

mangle: jejeje esa e tu respuesta para todo lo ilogico

yo: no porque también pudieron ser los iluminatis o los extraterrestres o reptilianos o los tres juntos

mangle: eres un loquillo jajaja

yo: bueno ya son las 6 yo mejor me voy,adiós

mangle: adios te veo mañana

fin del capitulo


End file.
